Slash Diaries
by Jaspers Sex Kitten
Summary: A collection of SLASH o/s's. Each Chapter will be different in theme adn pairing. My twisted little mind is lik a box of chocolates... You NEVER know what you will get. Rated M for mature acts and language. AGAIN, THIS IS MALE/MALE OR FEMALE/FEMALE SLASH!


**A/N: **This is dedicated to my friend mommybrook... we were tweeting one night and she said something that put this little picture in my head into words. Brook love ya babe! You will all see our fascination with twitter after you read this!

Thanks again to Lacym3 for her ninja beta skills! Love ya sweets!

"**Acting on Impulse" **

**Summary: **Jasper and Emmett's huntin trip hunting trip turns into an experience they will never forget This is a SLASH o/s and is Rated M for mature acts and language.

**Songs: **Something in your mouth – Nickelback & Control - Puddle of Mudd

**Jasper's POV**

It was a normal day here in Forks. We were waiting for the girls to get back from a weekend shopping trip. Poor Bella, we all know how much she hates shopping and playing Bella Barbie, but she does it to keep Alice happy. My sister; she is a devil when she doesn't get her way.

They had been gone for two days and I needed to release some frustrations. Hunting, I will go hunting. As I walked into the kitchen I heard Emmett in the living room. Good, he could go with me and we'd be ready for the girls when they got back.

"Hey Emmett! You want to go for a quick hunt before the girls get back?" I yelled in the direction of the living room.

"Dude, you know I am always ready for a hunt," he said running out of the door in front of me.

We made our way in to the woods, running full speed. I could tell that he was eager for the hunt. He was always so carefree and I loved being around him. I began to feel tiny sparks of attraction and it caught me off guard, causing me to stop in my tracks.

I stood there watching him as he ran, the rippling muscles in his back sent a spark straight to my dick. I shook my head to clear my mind as I started to run behind him again.

I crouched, waiting for my target to get closer, and I watched Emmett take down his deer. The lust I was feeling for him was disturbing me. I watched as he buried his deer and stood to take down another. I looked over his body and a growl unwillingly escaped my lips.

Emmett's head snapped my direction and his eyes darkened. Hunting has always brought out the sexual beast in us all. It was the most erotic sight, the way your body moved like a weapon as you took your prey down. I could feel the conflict coming from him. He was watching and waiting... what for? A sign?

I felt my pants getting tighter and I pushed my desire to him. I wanted him to know this was what I wanted... what I needed. The desire, the lust I was feeling for him was matched by his own. We were a mixture of excitement, uncertainty and desire.

This was a new experience for us both but it was not going to be awkward... we loved each other. this is just taking our relationship to new heights.

He stood and made his way to me, grinning and pulling me into a passionate kiss. My desires were leaking out, and I did not want to control them. His hands slipped around my waist and across the bulge in my jeans. I hissed at the contact and I heard a growl come from deep inside his chest as he pushed me against a tree.

"Jazz man," he growled.

I pushed him back a little bit to look in his eyes. They were black with desire. He pushed me back against the tree once again. Emmett worked his way from my lips, down my throat, and fell to his knees. He slowly unzipped my jeans and wrapped his massive hand around my dick.

The feeling was nothing like I had ever experienced before. He lowered his mouth to my tip and looked up into my eyes. He was looking for reassurance and I sent him a wave of lust and love. He licked my tip and set my body on fire. He licked down my shaft and worked his way back up.

He took me in his mouth and I felt the tip of my dick hit the back of his throat. I wrapped my hands around the tree and felt my fingers dig into the wood. The sensations his movements were eliciting were going to make me explode, and soon.

"Em, I… oh God..." I hissed as I felt my dick twitch in his mouth.

"Don't you cum, I am not done with you," he said, pushing me into the tree further.

I was on the edge, his forcefulness was adding to my pleasure. He steadied me against the tree as his raging hormones took me over. I was ready to explode as he sucked the length of my shaft and he came back up to the tip, lightly dragging his teeth on the veiny bottom of my dick.

"Em, please!" I screamed as my legs started to shake with need.

He slammed my dick back into his mouth and I felt myself spilling into his throat.

"Emmett," I moaned and h looked up grinning devilishly.

"Jazz, did you enjoy that?" he asked, standing up and kissing my lips gently.

I groaned as I felt his dick rub against me. I pushed my growing erection back into him and managed to get him on the ground. I hovered over him and moved in, gently kissing his lips. I lowered my hand down to the bulge in his pants and ran my fingers over it slowly. His hips involuntarily jerked and I felt his lust spike. I unzipped him quickly and moved my hand around him. I pulled and caressed him, never breaking eye contact.

"I need you. Now," I hissed as I felt his hands move to my ass.

I moved to the side of his massive body as I ran my hands down his thighs, removing his pants. I saw his muscles contract with the caressing movements of my hands. His body was gorgeous, athletic and just fucking hot. It was my turn to torment and with my extra abilities I was going to have him cumming before too long.

I slowly eased my tongue across the tip of his dick. He groaned with the contact and I worked my mouth down his shaft. When it hit the back of my throat I held it for a minute and sucked harder on my way up. I moved at human speed to further his pleasure. He grabbed my dick and lightly pulled as I sucked him. He was matching my thrusts and I could feel his muscles start to tighten. I quickened my pace and he thrust his hips into my face.

"Jazz," he growled, his lust and love spiking again. We were both were hanging on the the very edge of our desires.

"Em... cum with me," I said, my voice raspy with the pleasure that was radiating through my body.

We growled out each others names as our orgasms hit and I swallowed every drop of Emmett's seed. We lay there on the ground, panting and calming ourselves. We got up, fixed our clothes, and went back to hunting. After downing a few more deer, we sprinted back to the house.

When I came into the kitchen Bella was standing by the island. I walked over and kissed her. She looked up, smiling at us. I could feel happiness and love radiating through every fiber of her.

She turned to look at Emmett and said, "Thank you, he needed that." She turned to walk away and I grabbed her hand. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"How did..." I was cut off by her fingers on my lips.

"Alice," she said. "It's no big deal Jasper, Rose and I do it all the time," she said, giggling.

_What the fuck?_ My jaw dropped and I turned to look at Rose. I swear if she could have, she'd be blushing. Hell so would I. I heard Emmett growl and I sent him a wave of calm. I needed answers before he ran off with his wife. Bella's face was bright red and she was nervous... I pushed some calm her way as I stood there in shock.

"What do you mean, Bella?" I cooed.

"Well, Jasper you and Emmett are not always around when we need a release so we help each other out," she said looking down at the floor.

I pulled her chin up to make her gaze fall on mine. She looked afraid, as if I would deny her anything, even if that something was my adopted sister.

"Do not be ashamed, I would not want you to suffer in my absense," I said smiling.

She looked into my eyes and I was lost. I felt her love and understanding and I looked over to Rose, then to Emmett and then back to my wife. I made a decision right then that I am sure was going to work for us all very well.

Alice must have seen it as I made the decision. My phone vibrated and I looked at the message... 'Have Fun'

Emmett and Rose looked at me quizzically and I smiled. "Alice," I said.

"What did she say?" Bella asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Well I thought we could all enjoy some alone time together," I drawled.

Bella looked up at me and smiled.

"Really?" she asked looking Emmett up and down.

"So you'd like it?" I asked.

"Yes, it would be lots of fun," she said giggling.

I turned to Emmett and Rose, smiled, and said in my most southern sounding accent, "We will meet you in our room in five minutes."

Emmett needed no further instructions. He grabbed Rose, threw her over his shoulder and ran upstairs. Bella giggled as I took her hand and walked to our room. Today was a day of firsts and I was lost in the love I had for them all.

**Chapter Note: ROTF! That was some kind of exciting to write... I mean seriously! This was a smutlett ode to Jasper and Emmett and I hope you enjoyed it... I am not sure if it will be continued or not. Just keep checking back or add this o/s to your alert list.**

**Hit the little green button and let me know what you think ;)**


End file.
